


New Ways

by Katherine



Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: Gen, Steve Rogers and the 21st Century
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-13
Updated: 2019-10-13
Packaged: 2020-12-14 17:30:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 161
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21019553
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Katherine/pseuds/Katherine
Summary: Steve Rogers has made a place for himself here in this future. He is not in a war any longer. Yet there are ways of thinking that remain with him, and he must hope they are not ways that will clutter up his present.





	New Ways

Steve Rogers has made a place for himself here in this future. He is not in a war any longer. Yet there are ways of thinking that remain with him, and he must hope they are not ways that will clutter up his present.

You think about the terrain you're in. The terrain ahead, for planning and tactics. But not what lies behind, not unless you have to plan for how best to retreat. He will not retreat, not into memories, not into what-ifs, not into who he left behind and who fell. The ground he is on is now, here.

New ground, new materiel, new plans. He could gather up what feels the same now as then: paper and canvas, pencil and oils. Instead, he will find something new. Tablet, stylus, computer program, and not one of those that claims to "emulate" a selection of "real media". A new way he will learn to make art, for his new future.


End file.
